


Sweep Her Off Her Feet

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: After the war is over, Bucky watches as Steve and Peggy have their first dance.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card 8:N4Ballroom,O2Beautiful,N3Free Space,G2Whirl,G3Sweep





	Sweep Her Off Her Feet

The dance hall—or ballroom rather—was decorated with streamers and a banner that said "Welcome Home 107th!" There were tables set up along the sides for relaxing one's feet and drinking, and that's where Bucky was. His uniform sleeve was rolled and pinned and he had an untouched beer in front of him. His gaze was on the beautiful couple dancing ridiculously slow in the corner of the dance floor, off tempo and out of sync with the song. Neither of them looked like they cared at all, smiles bright on their faces and staring into each other's eyes like the world had ended and they were the only two left in it.

Bucky knew he showed Steve how to dance. Several times throughout the years and he kept waiting for him to at least whirl her around or something, but no, he merely swayed side to side and barely lifted his toes off the ground for fear of stepping on hers.

He couldn't help but be a little envious as he watched them. None of the girls he'd gone on dates with before the war seemed interested in hanging around him after. They were here, plenty of them, but between the rolled sleeve and the lack of charming smile—not to say he wasn't trying to smile, just that it lacked the charm it had—they weren't interested. There were other GIs who were smiling their most charming smiles, who had both their arms, and they were the ones the girls were hanging onto now.

Bucky had been happy to see that the girls who had snubbed Steve before, when he was smaller, were looking at him in awe now. A few had even asked him if Steve was there and when he pointed out his best friend their jaws dropped. He'd like to think that now that his physicality matched his goodness and strength of will, they would appreciate him more but he had a feeling that wasn't the case. Either way, they wouldn't get a chance. The way Agent Carter looked at Steve, no dame would dare.

The song finally came to a grand end. Bucky expected Steve to just step away but instead, he did something that Bucky knew he hadn't taught him; he leaned her back over his arm and kissed her. He supposed if their two-year romance hadn't sealed the deal, sweeping her off her feet at the end of the night would make just about any dame fall in love with him.

He sipped at his lukewarm beer as the two of them, still in their own little world, left the dance hall hand-in-hand.


End file.
